Their Life
by Cloud the Hedgehog
Summary: This is one page story about four friends living their dream as a rock and roll band.


_This is their life. This is what they do for a living. This is their fate.  
Yeah right, it isn't fate. It's what they love to do. What they was born to do.  
And there's only one term that describes it.  
Their life, their career, their choice, their heart, their souls, their band, their lifestyle, their future.  
Their passion._

_**Rock'N'Roll**_

Fans screaming. Lights flashing. This is what the dream was about. For him. For the bandmates/best friends. For anyone who can play an instrument. For those who want it. For those dream of playing rock.

The fans screamed louder as four people walked onto the stage.

People played the music for many reasons. The love and passion for it. The fame and wealth. The expression and creativity.

For whatever they wanted to do it for.

Prepared, lays their equipment.

At the back, a standard jet green drumset, with the sticks waiting to be used to create the thunderous beats.

The left, a violet purple bass gutiar, for the inner rhythm and exhilarting soft tone.

The right, a blood red guitar, to keep the rhythm going for the whole world to keep up.

The center, a dark blue guitar, to wow the crowds with its amazing sound and speed.

A few inches from each guitar, microphones, to hear the voices, which create a message, or a melody for the listeners.

"You guys ready?"

The voice shouts, and is given a shouting and screaming expression of yes.

**This is rock.**

A light shines on each member.

There was the drummer, the bassist, the rhythm guitar, and the lead guitar/vocals.

One grew up as a skater, banging to metal. One grew up as a loner, screaming to punk. One grew up as a student, dancing to pop. One grew up as a traveler, jamming to rock.

Jet, Marc, Amy, and Tony.

Born the same year, born different months.

Jet, 16 and considered the youngest, is the drummer.

Marc, 16 and the oldest, is the rhythm guitarist.

Amy, 16 and older than Jet, is the bassist.

Tony, 16 and the second oldest, is the lead singer and guitar.

As each one picks up their instrument, the crowd screams louder.

The guitarists and bassist hook up to the amps.

The drummer stretches a bit.

Soon, Jet bangs the drumsticks....

_CLICK...CLICK...CLICK,CLICK,CLICK,CLICK_

_The song begins._

When did you lose faith?  
Seems like yesterday  
When we were up against them all.  
And now I tiptoe  
Around on eggshells.  
There's nothing else I can do.

Good boyfriend,  
Now I try to fake it.  
And you think I'll never know  
Why you try to make me  
Never care at all.

Cover the mistakes,  
Short temper always  
Gets the better of you.  
I want you to transform me into a star  
So I can light your way.

Good boyfriend,  
Now I try to fake it.  
And you think I'll never know  
Why you try to make me  
Never care at all.

And I will look up  
And lose all her trust  
Like a wave coming over me.  
And I will look up  
As it breaks,  
Like a wave coming over me.

Good boyfriend,  
Now I try to fake it.  
And you think I'll never know  
Why you try to make me  
Never care at all

The crowd is left screaming. For their first concert, the band bows to the audience.

_This is their dream. Their lifestyle. Their career._

The friends walk around on stage giving each other high fives.

The curtains close. Before they close, they shout into their microphones.

"Thank you and goodnight! We will rock forever! We're the Rockers!"

The audience screamed.

The band comes in as the curtain closes, and share a group hug.

On the side of the stage, they hear a voice.

"Come on, guys. Let's go," says a man who appears to be the manager.

Tony looks at his band members.

"Come on, let's go home."

They leave the stage. However Tony takes one last look at the stage.

Amy walks up to Tony.

"Hey Tony, you ok?"

Tony replies, "Yeah. This is our dream. We're living it."

Amy replies, "Yeah we are."

Both bandmates look at each other and smile. They get close, and lean their heads against each other. They move in closer and closer...

"Guys let's go!"

Both stop and laugh.

"Alright we're coming," both reply.

"Maybe next time."

"Maybe."

They leave.

_And so, this is their lives.  
This is the lives of four best friends.  
This is the lives..  
Of the Rockers._

"Alright, I scored a touchdown." - Peter Griffin, Family Guy

Score! One story for the world. Thank you for reading the story. It's been a while, but I will do my best to finish the other stories I made. By the way, the song is "I'll Never Know" by Hundred Reasons.  
Once again thank you readers. Please feel free to leave comments. (Hopefully good ones!) Just kidding!

_-Cloud the Hedgehog_


End file.
